1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection device, and more particularly to an ejection device that is manufactured independent from and implemented with a subscriber identity module (SIM) connector having a tray used to accommodate a SIM card to conveniently eject the SIM card.
2. Description of Related Art
Subscriber identity card (SIM) connectors are used in numerous electronic devices such as cellular phones, and personal data assistants to accommodate and hold a SIM card that records a user's identification information. International standards have been designated for dimension and shape of the SIM cards so the connectors must correspond to these, but ejection devices for SIM card connectors may be designed at each manufacturer's desire. Therefore, manufacturers are free to develop various holding and ejection devices for SIM card connectors. However, some systems are very awkward to use and may damage the SIM card. A conventional connector comprises an insulative housing including an ejection device formed integrally with the insulative housing as a single piece. However, manufacturing ejection-integrated device is difficult so production of the ejection-integrated connector is slow and expensive, resulting in higher cost of the connector and prevents economies of scale from being efficiently applied. Also ejection-device-integrated connectors are inflexible and must be designed around, preventing easy application and retrofitting to current designs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an ejection device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.